


Duumvirate

by Zimmercj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: What happens once things are back to "normal"?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 10





	Duumvirate

If you asked Lio where he would be when he was 21 years old, he would have either said hiding in some hole in the middle of the desert or turned into a pile of ash. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that he would be the leader of Promepolis. Technically he was the co-governor alongside Galo, after Kray the city didn't want one person to hold that much power, and who better than the Fire Fighting Idiot and the Human Dragon that had saved the world. Truthfully there was a council that handled everything regarding the day to day running of the city, another way to spread out the political power. Galo and Lio were pretty much only figureheads who worked to bring the citizens of Promepolis and the ex-Burnish together peacefully. Even a year after Kray's defeat things could still be shaky between everyone, but it was getting better. This was fine for both Galo and Lio. Galo had no leadership experience, and even Lio as the Boss of Mad Burnish led from the front lines with his people rather than hiding in the shadows. 

They were putting the finishing touches on a plan to submit to the council for a memorial that was going to be placed at Kray's former headquarters for those that had sacrificed themselves in the Parnassus Incident-both Burnish and Non-Burnish alike. When it had become obvious that Kray had abandoned the town, several people had raised up to fight against his goons, even without the aid of advanced technology. Nobody knew how many Burnish Kray's experiments had actually killed. Lio knew that he lost 27 of his own family, many of them children and elderly who simply could not take the strain on their bodies the warp engines exerted, he knew all of their names and was going to make sure that they each had a spot with their name etched into the monument so part of them could live forever. There were also many other Burnish that Lio had never met that had lost their lives whether on the ship or during the experiments. Some had been taken from smaller groups of Burnish that roamed the mountains and deserts, and others were former Promepolis citizens who had ignited by themselves. A Burnish as strong as Kray would have been able to sense an awakening within one-hundred miles. 

Lio looked out the window as a leaf blew past trapped in the breeze. He let out a sigh that fogged the glass he was looking through. Even though the promare no longer burned through his soul, the Burnish still felt their after effects. Mainly the fact that their bodies ran warmer than the average human, even though they craved heat wherever they went-Galo liked to joke that 90% of Lio's salary went to buying sweaters. Lio let out a little laugh and looked over at Galo who was sitting at their desk and was still talking even though Lio had stopped listening several minutes ago. Lio walked over to Galo and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzled into his neck like a cat. Galo stopped talking and ran his fingers through Lio's har, gently scratching his scalp in a way that made Lio purr. "I take it you're done for the day?" Galo asked as he saved his work and and shut his laptop down. It was Friday, there would be nothing pressing over the weekend. Lio gave a small non-committal grunt as he nuzzled further into Galo. 

**Author's Note:**

> How old are Lio and Galo anyways?


End file.
